Scaffolds are temporary structures composed of vertical and horizontal members joined together to create a frame, which usually has an elevated working surface or decking. Generally, a scaffold frame comprises a series of joined vertical members that extend in an unbroken string until a desired work surface elevation is reached, generally positioned well above the ground. Horizontal members are used to not only stabilize the structure, but also to form work surfaces at desired elevations.
There are instances where it is desirable to attach intermediate scaffold members to the scaffold structure. An intermediate scaffold member is one which is not directly attached to the primary vertical members (i.e., the vertical members which extend to ground level). For instance, an access safety railing located at the working surface may need intermediate vertical members to properly define the railing. Additionally, there may be instances where it is desirable to attach an intermediate horizontal member to an existing horizontal member. These intermediate scaffold members are attached to the scaffold structure with an intermediate scaffold joint. Intermediate scaffold joints are typically attached to a primary horizontal scaffold member (i.e., an existing horizontal member). An intermediate horizontal member and an intermediate vertical member can then be attached to the joint.
The addition of intermediate vertical scaffold members to the scaffold structure can present problems due to the intermediate scaffold joint's ability to rotate about its attachment point with the existing horizontal member. A previous attempt to address this problem is shown in FIG. 1. This prior art joint 40 features two protrusions 43 which are engaged by a latch mechanism 44 attached to the end of the intermediate horizontal member 52. To install an intermediate vertical member 45 to the joint shown in FIG. 1, the intermediate horizontal member 52 must first be attached to the joint 40 to prevent the joint 40 from rotating. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,195 functions in a similar manner, except that the latch mechanism has been replaced with a clamp, thereby providing an intermediate scaffold joint with universal applicability.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved intermediate scaffold joint which does not require the attachment of an intermediate horizontal member to prevent undesired rotation.